Can two wrong's make a right
by SSA Victorious Reid
Summary: okay so round two week previous a little something something went on between Beck and Tori now there's a price too pay
1. Oblivious

Can two wrong's make a right

**Chapter 1 –Oblivious **

**Tori dreaming **

Beck's hand slides around Tori's waist as they passionately kiss. While still having her lips connected to Beck's, she slowly unbuttons his shirt the slides it up to make sure it drops to the floor. As the two breaks for breath they stumble onto the bed .All of a sudden Tori wakes up panting.

**Tori prov Monday Morning **

"_Why, why, why, why"_ that's all I could think of as I pulled myself round from the same repetitive dream, then followed by the same feeling. I scrambled out of bed to the bathroom. With my head down the toilet I said _"Hello"_ to last night's supper. As Trina walked past I caught her eye she turned around with something of amazement and rushed to me and helped me regain my balance. It was moments like these when I was glad that I had an older sister

**Beck's Prov Monday Morning**

"_C'mon Jade hurry up" _that was the third time I had to beep my horn at Jade why does she always take time. Then she made her appearance

"_No I won't take out the garbage you've got legs use them!"_

As she climbed into my truck she gave me an intense kiss then slammed the door shut

"_Subtle Jade" _I said giving her a questioning look.

"_What it's not my fault my mother is a lazy cow like a said she has legs use em_" she replied not giving a care in the world. I started up the engine and made the way to school

**Tori's Prov- Hollywood Arts**

As I take out my stuff out for Sickowiz's class, Andre snuck up behind me

"_Hey Tori"_

"_Oh my god Andre you scared me."_ I put my hand against my chest I felt it rapidly beating

"_Oh sorry"_ Andre replied taking two steps back.

"_It's okay I'm just a bit on edge"_ I hoped that in some way I could reassure him.

"_Why what's wrong?"_ he looked into my eyes with concern

"_I've just been a bit restless you know I can't seem to keep anything down."_

Before anything else could be said Cat came rushing over

"_Hey you guys" looking around looking a little worried _

"_What up little red" Andre giggled _

"_Have you guys seen Beck? Him and me were suppose to do a project last night but I had to take my brother to the doctor"_

We both shook our heads

Bring bring the bell went for class


	2. Realisation

**Before you read the next chapter I want to thank mazygrace18 for correcting me on my mistake and skittles321 because both of you really liked my first chapter hope you like my second **

**Chapter 2 **

**Andre's pov Sickowiz's class**

Poor Tori. I mean just look at her so pale. Hum I wonder maybe me and the others could do something to cheer her up. I looked around hoping to find Beck and Jade but they weren't there. Why weren't they there? They're always here round the same time and then it hit me. Jade! Nearly everything that happens to Beck has Jade written all over it. Then out the corner of my eye I saw Beck enter he kinda looked frustrated so I left my idea for now.

**Beck's pov outside Sickowiz's class **

It was just great how when we were almost late for class and it was the first one after the holidays also it would be the first since the night I had slept with Tori I wonder if she'll be the same you know before it happened. It was the best mistake I ever did people might think I'm mean dating Jade but sleeping with Tori when actually it's a different story. Jade had dumped me again saying that I kept paying Tori too much attention, which I wasn't anyway now Jade is going on about how I better behave or else! I hate it when she tries to control me. Why did I try to make amends when I could have waited and asked Tori... oh there she is breath Beck just breathe. Well that a good sign she smiled at me week but it the point still stands

**Tori's pov **

Oh that's just great Beck's back with Jade now I feel more guilty not that I'm saying that it wasn't the most amazing night of my life it's just well Jade she could come for me any minute and... you know what Tori you have to pull yourself together she's not going to find out Beck promised and I am defo not gonna say anything. Thank God Sickowiz is here maybe he can take my mind off stuff.

**Cat's pov**

Yeai Sickowiz is here I giggled at the sight of him climbing through the window with a coconut.

"_Hello young people"_ he said in a very very deep voice I laughed

He continued

"_Today we are going to repeat our session on alphabetical improv. So who would like to take the stage this time?" _

"_I will"_ Beck raised his voice from the back

"_Okay Beck choose your cast"_

Beck made his way up to the stage

"_Jade, Tori, Andre and Cat"_

Cool picked again this time I won't be the first out. We all went on stage

"_Your letter to start off with is T GO!"_

"_Thanks to you we were almost late"_ which was aimed at Jade

"_Usually you don't care what makes today any different"_ she fired back with a sarcastic look.

It was Tori's turn but she didn't say anything in fact she was starting to wobble

"_Tori next letters V come on"_

But nothing came out she just ran out of class

**Tori's pov**

Oh my god that's what I kept on thinking as I ran out of class I manage to pick up my bag up in the hurry to throw up. I just couldn't why I couldn't keep food down. Then I heard the door creak.

"_Tori."_ a little voice echoed. I flushed the toilet and opened the door to see Cat waiting for me

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah."_

I washed my hands and left when I saw that Andre was also waiting for me.

"_Tori are you sure you're okay?"_

"_I just can't keep anything down"_

"_One time my brother thought my aunt was ill but she wasn't she was just pregnant"_ Cat blurted out

Hang on is she trying to say that I might be pregnant. Well come to think of it I did sleep with Beck and I'm supposed to be on my period so it isn't impossible. That's it I'm outta here as I walked off I told Andre to say that I'm going home.

**Hope you guys liked my second chapter please review **


	3. Conformation and Comfort

_**Hi everyone I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but I am back with two new chapters which I hope you like. Just to warn you round chapter 6 or 7 it will jump to nine months later just though you should but that all the spoilers I'm giving at the moment. I would also like to know what you think Tori and Beck might have BOY or GIRL let me know in the reviews. DISCLAMER I DON'T ON ANYTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA OF THE STORY **_

Chapter 3 confirmation and comfort

**Tori's pov -Monday afternoon Tori's house **

As I sit here waiting for my result I kept on whispering _"stupid stupid Tori."_ I was hoping, praying in fact that in nine months I wouldn't be a mum. I'm not ready I have a whole future ahead of me and because of one mistake it could be ruined forever. Okay time to...NO! No, no, no, no, no. Positive it's a positive I'm pregnant. One night with Beck and I end up pregnant. I run to my bed hoping all of this would be a dream. I closed my eyes and rocked myself hoping this whole thing would change. It lasted for a bout ten minutes until I heard the front door close.

"_Tori?"_ it was my mum calling from down stairs she was home early. Realising I still had the positive pregnancy test in my hand I began to cry. Moment's later mum found me and comforted me.

"_Hey what's wrong sweetie?"_ I tried t speak but the word wouldn't come out so I handed her the test.

"_Oh"_ she whimpered

**Trina's pov **

This is so unfair just because Tori's ill doesn't mean I have to walk home. Keep on thinking one more block, one more block, one more block.

**Five minutes later in the house**

Thank God my feet are killing me. Where is everyone? Tori, Tooorri, TORI!

"Were up here sweetie."

Mom? That's weird why is she here. Mom why are you... Tori? Why are you crying what's wrong

"I'm gonna have to tell him aren't I." Tori kept on sobbing

Tell who what? Will someone tell me what's going on now?

"Your sister's pregnant Trina"


	4. How to tell Beck

_**Okay so this is the fourth chapter I hope you are enjoying it please tell me what you think I don't own anything except the idea xx**_

**Chapter 4 – how to tell beck**

**Tori's pov – Sunday night **

Okay I am officially stressing for the past week I have been going over whether I should have an abortion and not tell Beck or keep it and tell Beck but if I tell him Jade is bound to find out. But I have come to an executive decision. I am gonna try on being a mum a few years early with that all done how the hell I'm I going to tell him. Text, Phone no person it has to be in person. I have no idea what I'm doing.

**Beck's pov - Sunday night **

Jade just go home I'll pick you up tomorrow I promise

"_Ok"_ she replied with a stern look on her face

Oh my god that was intense when she get jealous she gets really jealous

Buzz

Hum a message from Tori

_Are you alone I need to speak with you _

_Tori x_

_Yea what's wrong?_

_Beck x_

I replied back she was getting me worried

Twenty minutes later

"_Beck"_ she says coming into my RV

Hey what's wrong you kinda have me worried?

"_Beck I've been trying to find the word to say but it's hard to sugar coat it"_

Whatever it is I'll understand

She breathed a sigh of relief

"_Beck I'm pregnant."_

What?

"_And you're the father."_

Even though i'm terrified I smiled to give her reassurance

"_Also I've decided to keep it I can totally understand if you don't want me to but..."_

No I want to be a part of the baby's life. She smiled back at me I hugged her even though I was shaking inside I didn't want to show it she has enough to deal with

"_In a few weeks I have my first scan"_

I want to be there I want to help you every step of the way.

Tori's pov

Beck is so sweet a part of me is kind of glad that he's the father. I think we both know that Jade will find out sooner or later but right now I don't care. Even though it's only been a few minutes, looking back on me stressing on how he would react I feel so dumb. For some reason he'd be like one of those stereo typical dudes but he's not, nothing like them. Becks special


End file.
